The Script
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: While relaxing after a long week of work, Naya and Heather discuss their character's much anticipated first kiss in the upcoming episode "Heart". Heya fiction, one-shot!


**The Script**

After a long week of grueling rehearsals, Friday night had finally arrived, a much needed break for the two-shot. Heather sat next to her bestie on the couch, as they enjoyed some take-out from their favorite Chinese restaurant and watched some re-runs of _Friends_.

"_...it's like a cow's opinion, it doesn't matter... It's moo!_" Joey explains.

"_Have I been living with Joey too long, or did that totally make sense?_" Rachel wonders out loud.

"Oh my gosh, that is _totally _something that Brittany would say!" Naya laughs out.

"I know, right!" Heather agrees.

"Ya know, if they ever need someone to play Brittany's mom, I think Phoebe would be perfect!"

"Totally! We should mention that to Ryan!"

* * *

After indulging in a couple glasses of wine and a few more episodes of _Friends_, Naya and Heather laid cuddled up on the couch, just enjoying each other's company.

"Can you believe that our characters are finally gonna share a real kiss?" Heather says.

"I know! It's about damn time, if you ask me!" Naya says, slightly irritated.

"I mean, seriously... Chris has gotten more action!" Heathers began. "That kiss with Darren was like jaw-dropping, mouth on the floor, type shit. And don't even get me started on the countless number of times we have to see Lea and Cory make out..." Heather continues.

"Tell me about it. I mean, I love those two to death, but sometimes they make me want to gag," Naya states, eliciting a hearty chuckle from her blonde sidekick. "I'm just happy that Brittana is finally being treated like a regular couple. Plus, I know our fans are gonna go crazy!"

"Yea, our fans have definitely waited long enough. I can't wait til we start shooting," Heather simply states.

"Really?" Naya asks curiously.

"Really! I mean, it's not every day that a person has the honor of sharing sweet lady kisses with one Ms. Nay-Nay Rivers!" Heather says with a wink.

"You're such a dork, HeMo!" Naya responds, giving the blonde a friendly slap on the arm.

"And you love it!" Heather says confidently.

Naya doesn't reply, just simply shakes her head and looks at the TV that had been forgotten some time ago, a smile creeping across her lips.

"Hey, Heath..." Naya trails off.

"Yeah, Nay..." Heather responds.

Naya opens her mouth, but then quickly shuts it. She then shakes her head and mumbles out a 'nevermind'.

"Hey, what is it?" Heather questions, reaching out her hand towards Naya to poke her in the stomach.

Naya giggles before slapping Heather's hand away.

"I was just wondering..." Naya begins. "Umm... do you think we should... umm... like, umm..."

"Naya, spit it out already!" Heather says, breaking the other girl from her stuttering.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should, like rehearse or something," Naya finally gets out. "I mean, I know at the beginning of the episode we do a quick peck, but for the big kiss... I don't know... I feel like it needs to look authentic, ya know?"

Heather doesn't say anything, just nods her head in agreement, waiting for Naya to continue.

"I mean, Brittany and Santana have been in love with each other for years and have obviously kissed before, along with _other_ things," Naya starts again. "I just want their first _real _kiss to look natural and not forced or awkward," she concludes.

After letting Naya's words sink in for a few seconds, Heather speaks again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Our fans deserve to see a smoking hot kiss!" Heather decides, plastering a smile on her face.

"Yeah, they do…" Naya says, smiling back at Heather.

After a few moments pass by, Heather breaks the silence that had formed between the two of them.

"So… did you like wanna do it now?" Heather asks, cautiously.

"Umm… okay, if you want to," Naya responds, looking back at Heather. Heather smiles, and slowly nods her head, silently agreeing.

Both girls get up from the couch and stand in front of each other. Naya leans down, picking up the remote controller from the coffee table and putting the TV on mute. She then takes her position back in front of Heather.

"Okay… so I guess we'll take it from the last note of the Cherish/Cherish mash-up," Heather states, as she steps closer to Naya, intertwining her right hand with Naya's left.

"Okay," Naya breathes out, releasing a breath that she had apparently been holding. On instinct, Naya brings her right hand to rest on Heather's hip.

Both girls begin swaying back and forth to the music that isn't present, neither knowing what the other girl is thinking. Truth be told, both girls had equally been looking forward to sharing a real kiss. Of course, they were excited to finally give their fans what they wanted, but also... they both found each other extremely attractive.

In the past 3 or so years that the girls have known each other, they have always had a special connection that they had never shared with anyone else. Yes, they had shared a kiss before in Dublin while on tour last year; however, nothing could prepare them for the kiss that was about to take place within the next few moments. Whatever the end result would be, both girls could only hope that kiss they were about to share did not affect their friendship in any way, because after all… they were best friends.

Coming back down to reality, Naya breaks the silence.

"You ready, HeMo?" she asks.

"Yea, ready when you are," Heather replies with a lazy smile.

The girls continue to sway back and forth as Naya hums the melody of the song.

"_Cherish the thought, ooh ooooohhh…_" Naya softly sings.

"I really love you! Thank you!" Heather says in her Brittany voice, never breaking eye contact with Naya.

Both girls smile as they lean in. As soon as their lips connect, both of their eyes flutter close at the new sensation. The kiss is soft and innocent. Heather (acting as Brittany, of course) then reaches her left arm up and wraps it around Naya's (Santana's) shoulders, bringing the shorter girl closer to her body. She then swiftly breaks her right hand away from Naya's (again, Santana's) and also wraps it around her body to bring Naya in for a tighter embrace, while deepening the kiss in the process.

After being lost in the moment for several seconds, both girls reluctantly pull back with tiny smiles plastered on their faces and their breathing a little heavier than before.

"That was… that was good," Naya starts to say. "We should, uh… we should do it like that when we shoot," she manages to finally get out.

"Yeah, definitely..." Heather breathes out, a slight tint of pink forming on her cheeks.

The girls awkwardly stand in front of each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Heather is fidgeting with her fingers while Naya keeps staring at the walls that surround them, as if she's unfamiliar with the color scheme in her own home.

"So, more _Friends?_" Naya half asks, half states, gaining some confidence back in her voice.

"Yeah, definitely..." Heather responds, still trying to gather herself.

Both girls make their way back to the couch as Naya unmutes the TV. They both sit in silence as they watch Ross yell out 'we were on a break!' for the hundredth time. Both girls shake their heads in amusement.

"So…" Naya trails off, breaking the unbearable silence.

"So…" Heather replies back.

"Are we okay?" Naya asks cautiously, looking over at Heather.

Heather takes a deep breath and then turns to look at Naya. "Always!" she simply states, smiling at her best friend.

"Good!" Naya says back, returning the smile.

"But damn…" Heather begins to say.

"What?" Naya asks, confusion and panic written all over her face.

"I didn't know they did it like _that_ in Lima Heights _Adjacent_!" Heather says with a wink.

Naya's facial expression immediately relaxes as she shakes her head at the blue-eyed girl.

"Such a dork!" Naya replies, a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks again for taking the time out to read and/or review this… it really means a lot! This was just another little idea that I wanted to share with you guys. I am currently working on a Heya multi-chapter fic that I hope to get to you guys really soon. Also, I have a few ideas for some Brittana shorts that I'm working on as well. But until then, I would love to hear some feedback from you guys and if you get a chance, check out my other one-shot **"Graduation"**.

Until next time,

-Kris

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or any of its characters. I also don't own Friends, just a fan of the show as well. I don't know own or know Naya Rivera or Heather Morris, but if I did, that would be awesome!


End file.
